


His Scent On Your Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott has werewolf problems that have to wait because Derek's loft smells like sex and for whatever reason Stiles is answering the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Scent On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Scott and Stiles' senior year of high school and assumes that at some point in season 3 Scott joined Derek's pack.

"Stiles?" Scott frowned, glancing around the hallway to make sure he was in the right place. Yep, same peeling wallpaper, same lingering dead rodent odor, same decrepit light flickering on and off above his head. Behind his best friend he saw the familiar view out of Derek's large window, the old table at the end of the room, winding staircase at the far end of the wall. So yeah, he was definitely in the right place, but that didn't explain - "What are you doing here?"

Stiles leaned against the doorway, angling his body in a way that covered most of what was behind him. He noticed Stiles kicking a leg back to pull the door closed behind him, frowning a bit, "I think the better question is what are _you_ doing here."

"I need Derek's help with figuring some werewolf stuff out," he tried to look behind Stiles again, but door was mostly closed behind him and the sliver that remained open was entirely covered by his best friend's body.

"That is so great," Stiles sighed, "Very great, but you know what, now is a really bad time for Derek. Like, really bad, you wouldn't believe me if I told you how bad. So why don't you come back in a couple of hours and hopefully the timing will be better, how about that?"

Scott rolled his eyes, and by doing so caught sight of the fact that Stiles' fly was down. He glanced back up at his friend, narrowing his eyes at his neck. He thought he could see- yep, right there, there was definitely a hickey half hidden under Stiles' shirt. Scott tried to casually sniff the air to see if he could smell anything off and _whoa_ did something smell off.

"What the hell is that smell?" he asked out loud, sniffing again because holy crap did it reek. But not... a bad reek? Just- "It's so strong, oh my God, what is Derek doing in there?"

"Um, what? Doing? Derek is doing absolutely nothing in there, at this very moment, right now," Stiles licked his lips, one hand moving to the side of his neck that bore that giant hickey, obviously going for casual but failing epically. 

Scott scoffed, "If he isn't doing anything then why is this a bad time."

"That is such a good question. See, Derek is having alone Derek time right now, being all broody and such, you know how it is," he shrugged, laughing very awkwardly. Scott rolled his eyes again at the faint _blip_ Stiles' heart gave at the lie. 

"Stiles."

"Yes, my friend?"

"You know I'm a werewolf, right?"

"Are you really? That explains _so_ much."

He was starting to understand why Derek rolled his eyes so much around Stiles, "So I can tell when you're lying, smartass."

Stiles opened his mouth for a second then snapped it shut again, pursing his lips, "Oh. Right, yeah, of course, the weird heart listening thing. Creepy, dude. Very, very... creepy," he trailed off, scratching a finger through his hair. Scott huffed in annoyance. 

"So are you going to tell me why you're here and why I can't come in or what?"

"Um... no, I don't really think I'm going to do that."

"Why not?" Scott crossed his arms over his chest, "Dude, I'm your best friend. I mean, I get if you're keeping a secret for Derek's sake but come on, we're all pack, there's no need to-"

"Look it's not-" Stiles paused, pursed his lips, closed his eyes for a second and then said, "I can't tell you because of reasons that I cannot say because of your creepy werewolf heart lie detector... thing."

Scott sniffed the air again, looked at the small bit of hickey that wasn't covered by Stiles' hand and suddenly felt a jolt of realization, "Holy crap, are you sleeping with Isaac?"

Stiles froze, eyes wide and lips parted in shock, "Am I- are you serious right now? Did you really just ask me that question?"

"Well, I mean, come on, you're obviously covering up a hickey, the place freaking reeks of sex, and, most importantly, you're _here_. In Derek's house. Without me being here as well. You have to admit it looks really suspicious."

"Yeah, but still, come on man. Isaac? _Really_?" 

"What? It's not like you're screwing Der- Holy shit." 

Stiles scrambled, trying to keep Scott out of the apartment, "Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions here a little bit buddy? Those are some pretty serious accusations you're making pal, and- hey, stop trying to bowl over me."

"Stiles."

"That is my name."

"Are you sleeping with Derek?"

The small squeak that Stiles let out was enough, "What's your definition of sleeping? Because we did fall asleep on the couch that one time when we had that all nighter, you know that time when the alpha pack-"

With one final eye roll Scott pushed Stiles aside as easily as he would a twig, pushing the door open and finally entering the apartment. If the scent of sex had been strong out in the hallway it was nothing compared to how it smelt in the apartment. He was completely overwhelmed by the smell for a second but when he managed to gather his footing he finally got a good look around the apartment. Nothing looked any different, which wasn't really surprising, but everything felt very different because what the hell Stiles was sleeping with Derek freaking Hale. 

Before Stiles could try and stop him he hurried over to the stairs that led up to Derek's room, not really sure what to expect. Would Derek still be in bed? Would he be naked? Oh God, the smell was even worse upstairs, what had they even-

"Oh, hi Scott," Derek was sitting in the recliner at the edge of his room, fully clothed with a book in his lap and a too bright smile on his face. The bed was immaculately made and apart from the stench in the air there was absolutely no sign that any shenanigans had been going on between the Alpha and Scott's best friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Told you he was having alone Derek time," Stiles wheezed from where he was behind Scott, clearly having just run all the way up the stairs. Derek glared at Stiles for a second which was good because hey, normality, but still wasn't good because it wasn't Derek's usual filthy Glare of Death. It was... fond, almost. And wasn't that just the strangest thing in the world. 

"Oh my God, you're not just sleeping together. You're _dating_."

"Whoa there big fella, again with the jumping to conclusions," Stiles sidestepped Scott so he was in the room as well. If possible the stink got even worse. 

"Derek?"

The Alpha glanced between the two boys, shrugged and looked back at his book, "He's your best friend, not me."

"Yeah, but you're my Alpha. We're _pack_. How could you keep this from me?"

Stiles groaned, "It's new, okay?" Derek looked up at him, horror written all over his face. Stiles glanced over at him apologetically, "It's really new and we didn't know how to tell people so we just sort of... didn't. I swear we were going to eventually, it's not like I was purposefully keeping something from you, okay? I swear."

Scott crossed his arms, glaring at Derek who was glaring at Stiles, "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

Derek shrugged, still looking pretty horrified, "I think my blabber mouth boyfriend already covered everything."

Hearing Derek say the word _boyfriend_ , especially in relation to Stiles was beyond weird, but Scott figured that he'd commented on enough already. He looked between the two, seeing the look of absolute glee on Stiles' face and the reluctant smile on Derek's. "Alright," he said, putting his hands in the air, "I guess I'll just- yeah. Um, werewolf problems can wait."

Neither of them responded to his goodbyes, too busy staring at each other in that disgusting way that new couples do. Scott sneaked out of the room, started to close the door behind him and paused when he saw what was going on inside. Stiles had moved to where Derek was sitting and was in the middle of straddling his lap, teasingly whispering, "Boyfriend, huh?"

Derek's arms wrapped around Stiles' middle, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope," Stiles said, still very quietly, "No problem at all."

They leaned in at the same time, probably to share a kiss, but Scott couldn't really see much more than Stiles' back from his spot behind the door. Smiling softly he clicked the door shut and exited the apartment. 

Yeah, werewolf problems could definitely wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes into the Sterek fandom, pretty nervous due to how many quality authors and fics are in this fandom. This is (hopefully) part one to a series of Sterek AU's that I will be writing over the summer. Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://abominabledylan.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
